MadoHomu pt 3
by BreanaViridiana
Summary: The final installment of the MadoHomu trilogy.


Our tongues met with the fierceness of lust; pure and simple. Our bodies moved at a grace that only two passionate lovers could. I wanted to tear her silken nightgown off of her and have my way with her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Her long silken black hair flowed so beautifully over her shoulders and her dazzling purple eyes looked at me as though challenging me to do my worst, or in her case, my best. I wanted to ravage her body, to pleasure her and send her to cloud nine, but I knew deep inside me that it would happen no matter what because when two lovers truly meet, the passion is imminent.

Homura gazed at me as though she was stripping my clothes off with her gaze. Her eyes were grazing over every inch of my body as though she were a cheetah and I were her prized dinner. She began her assault on my earlobe, flicking it with her tongue and gently sucking on it. It made my knees wobble, and certain parts awake because they were about to receive attention. She whispered sweet nothings in my ear and that sent my body ablaze.

"I want you, Madoka. And I will have you. All. To. Myself."

My mind raced at the thought of what she could mean. I could feel myself begin to get wet. My panties were beginning to feel the onslaught of what was to come. My legs were beginning to feel weak, my head warm, blood pumping, and the rush of heat straight to my loins. I could feel fingers moving along the front of my blouse and soon all five buttons were undone and it fell to the floor. Still suckling my earlobe, she moved to the back and unbuttoned my bra and pulled it off of me. As soon as that was removed she set her gaze happily amongst my freed breasts. She trailed sweet kisses from my neck down to my right breast and set herself busy playing with my nipple with her tongue.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I moaned in pleasure to the jolts of sensation that coursed through my body.

"Oh, Homura. That feels….So….Tssss-ahhhh, good. Don't…. S-st-stop."

"Madoki, your body is so perfect and supple. I can feel the heat radiating off of you, the way your nippes respond to my touch and feel. How does this feel?" Suddenly, she began to suck hard on my nipple, and when pressure was built she would hold it and swirl her tongue around my engorged nipple. "Does this make your pussy tingle?"

My whole body was tingling. I felt a rush of wetness and felt myself suppress another large moan. In a moments notice I felt a hand moving over my stomach and down the waistband of my pajama pants. It caressed the front of my vagina, moved along my lips, and eventually spread them and ventured deeper. Her fingertips felt amazing. She teased my clitoris and then set herself upon fingering me oh-so-gently. The way she entered me made another rush of pleasure flow out of me. I became embarrassed because I didn't want her to think that I was going to come, because I wasn't; not before I got my turn with her. Gently, she pushed my panties and pants down so they flowed to my ankles, then she spread my legs and began fingering me more vigorously. She would rub my clitoris for a fraction of a second and then enter me. The pleasure center of my brain was overloaded. I didn't know how much longer I could resist her onslaught upon my body. I grew weak in the knees and eventually doubled over. I looked up at her sheepishly and grinned. Stepping out of the pile that was my underclothes, I climbed into the bed and welcomed her.

She looked at me and gave me a most wicked grin. She began to strip tease for me and it was an overload. She undid all the buttons of her blouse slowly, carelessly, and let it fall to the floor. Next, she unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. She hooked her thumbs into her waistband and wriggled her butt out of her pajama bottoms. The was getting the desired effect. I was becoming wetter, and wanting so much more. Then, she walked up to the bedside and teased me by swaying her tits from side to side. She looked at me and again with that wicked grin it told me that she was in the mood just as much as I was and that lit an even bigger fire inside of me.

Finally, she stripped herself of her panties and and she bent back up, she ran a seductive finger up her leg, tummy, and eventually stopped at her nipple and began to fondle it lightly. She was driving me crazy and I just didn't know how much more I could take. Once she crawled into bed I mounted her and held her down. I undid the pink ribbon from my hair and tied her hands to the bed rails so she couldn't move.

I sat on top of her and admired her body. Her eyes glistened with lust, her breasts were splayed out in a very erotic manner, her skin so soft that it glistened with the light. She was absolutely beautiful and it stunned me to think that she was all mine.

"Madoki, untie me. I want to be the one to pleasure you. I… Wanna feel you."

I don't know what compelled me, but I did as she asked and I untied her.

"Madoka, listen carefully and this will be the best feeling that you have ever had, okay?"

"O-okay."

"I want you to lay on your back, I am going to tie your hands to the bed rails and blindfold you. You cannot move, try to escape, or scream. Above all, do not scream. Understand?"

I shook my head warily. I didn't understand what she was going to do but I was sure that she wouldn't do anything to harm me or go beyond any crazy boundaries. So I lay down on my back, reached my hands above my head and waited for her to tie me. She grabbed my hair ribbon and tied me to the rail. Then, she took a silk neck scarf and put it over my eyes and tied it behind my head. My senses immediately became heightened and my mind began to wander.

"Your body looks so…. Incredible."

Slowly I felt a finger glide its way from my collar bone, down my breasts, over my stomach, and down through my throbbing groin. Her finger stopped at my clitoris and began to play with it. I felt my body tighten at the small touch and then relax at the sensations that it was sending my brain.

Suddenly, her lips were pressed against mine and I could feel the weight of her on top of me. Our tongues met and danced. The kisses became deeper and deeper, and slowly I began to feel her body grinding against me, I could feel the wetness of her pussy against my thigh and every time she moved her lips would spread around me and I could feel everything that was inside her. Whenever the kiss the would deepen she would press herself more and more into me. She wanted me to feel her and I wanted to feel it just as much.

Kissing her was so erotic that it sent more and more pleasure waves throughout my body. After a bit she stopped rubbing up against me. Her hands moved to my breasts and began caressing them slowly. She put her mouth around one of my nipples and began to suck gently while swirling my nipple around with her tongue. One of her hands occupied itself by pinching and playing with my other nipple and I could feel the other one beginning to venture. She made my skin prickle and feel cold as she caressed my tummy. When her hand finally ventured to the front of my crotch I was ready. Every sense in my body was screaming for her to touch me more. I could feel how wet I truly was and so could she.

She took the palm of her hand and rubbed it over the front of my crotch and would run it down me all without touching any part of me except the outer skin. She was sending me over the edge and I didn't know how much more of this teasing that I could take. I felt her mouth rise off my nipple and then I felt a super cold breath of air around it. Instantly it stiffened and she set herself back to work on it. Her onslaught of torture was beginning to irritate me. I wanted her so bad and all she could think of doing was teasing the ever loving hell out of me.

"Ho-Homura please. I can't take much more of this. I'm going to come before….. Please, just fuck me.."

"Are you talking, Madoka? Tsk-tsk. You broke one of the rules. I'll have to punish you now."

"No! No! I'm sorry! I'll be good!"

Pulling her hands and everything off of my body she sighed and said "Get on all fours, I'm going to punish you"

Homura undid the knot around the bedpost and tied my wrists together. I got on all fours with my forearms pressed into the mattress, knees bent, and ass in the air. I felt Homura get off the bed and begin to rummage through a drawer.

"You know, I don't want to do this. I wanted so badly to make love to you, slowly, passionately and…."

She stopped and kept rummaging through the drawer. She must have found what she was looking for because soon I heard the drawer closing, objects knocking against each other and her movement around the room.

She came up to me, kissed me on the lips and said "I hope you learn your lesson, Madoki."

I felt her presence on the bed next to me. She began rubbing a foreign, gelatin like object against my butt cheek. She moved her fingers and pressed a button on the object and it began to make a whirring noise. She pressed it against my ass and I felt the vibrations throughout my entire body.

"Wha-What are you doing? That feels… So… Hynnn."

"Tsk-tsk. More back-talk will only make the punishment worse."

The vibrations made me come that much closer to my release. I was climbing and climbing and eventually I was going to hit my peak.

"No no, no coming for you just yet. I've only just begun my dear."

She inserted the vibrating object into my already throbbing, wet pussy and it made everything so much worse. The vibrations from it were having effects all throughout my lower body and were even affecting my clitoris. I buckled my legs and let out the moan I had been suppressing. Homura put her hands around my ankles and spread my legs farther apart. This caused the object that was inside me to go deeper penetrating me farther. I bowed down farther, unable to take any more of this punishment.

"Keep your legs spread. Don't move or else."

Homura got behind me and I could feel her hands on my breasts, massaging them slowly, pinching my nipples gently. She pressed her own crotch against my ass and I could feel a second vibration. Had she put one in herself too? She ground into me slowly and gently. She started squeezing harder and rubbing a little rougher. My arousal level was at an all time high, I really didn't know how much longer I could take this but I knew if I said anything she'd make things worse.

She pulled the object from me and replaced it with her fingers. She began slow and antagonizing, and then sped up. She would swirl her fingers around in my pussy and press her tips up against my cervix. It felt so good, I could feel myself rising again. There was no coming down this time, I was going to come.

"Do you like how the vibrations linger my love? It feels good, doesn't it? How about this then."

She slid in between my legs and began to lick my pussy. Her tongue flicked over my clitoris and licked down to where she was fingering me and back up. Her mouth stopped at my clitoris and kept playing with it. It felt so good and I was getting so close and I couldn't hold back any longer.

Just as I was about to come I woke up from my dream. My hand was down my pants and I was playing with myself. I was absolutely soaked and I was close to my orgasm. I looked to my left and saw that Homura was looking at me.

"I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. It looked like you were having a really good dream and now that I look at it it really was. Do you mind if… I do that for you?"

My gaze never left her as I moved my hand and let her slip her hand down my pants. She spread my lips with her fingers and started rubbing my clit slowly in a counter-clockwise motion. I began to writhe and moan. Her touch felt so good but with the lingering memories of the dream I couldn't hold back anymore. I was already so close that I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Homura… AHHHH! I'm gonna….Hynnnnn-ahhhhhh"

My body went rigid, my hands were looking for something to grab onto. I grabbed Homura around her neck and pulled her close to me. I locked lips with her and shoved my tongue in her mouth. I moaned into her mouth as the peak of the orgasm hit. I tightened my grip around her and immediately felt bad because I started choking her. Soon, I felt myself coming off of the orgasm and I relaxed. I let go of Homura and laid back in the bed. I was spent. I had never had an orgasm that powerful before. Is this the influence that Homura and dreaming about her would always have on me?

I laid down and turned over. Homura laid down next to me, put one arm under my neck and the other over my stomach and pulled me close to her. She nuzzled her face into my long pink hair and whispered, "I love you, Madoka."

I was too exhausted for words. But I really did love her back. I cared about her so much that it pained me to ever think about something happening to her and I. She was my everything and I wanted to keep it that way. Homura Akemi was mine and that was never going to change.


End file.
